Il Vero Arcobaleno
by NeoKyoKurama
Summary: La maldición del Arco iris terminó, pero aun hay un secreto por revelar... ¿que pasaría si los Arcobaleno no fueran los verdaderos? Los pequeños animales que los acompañan ¿realmente lo son solo eso? Checker Face no es el único de su especie y... una nueva amenaza que pone en peligro el equilibrio del Trinsette... Vongola deberá ayudar sino quieren perder aquello que tanto aman.
1. Prologo

**Notas de autor:** Hey, hey~

Desde una carpeta olvidada regresa esta vieja(?) historia, hace tiempo la comence y la habia publicado en mi otra cuenta, pero como se borro y no puedo abrirla por un tiempo he decidido volver a publicarla en esta. Espero su apoyo~

-Disclaimer: Los personajes de KHR pertenecen a Akira Amano -.

* * *

_**Il Vero Arcobaleno**_

_**~ Prologo ~**_

_"Las flores nacen, después se marchitan… las estrellas brillan, algún día se extinguen... esta tierra, el sol, las galaxias y hasta el mismo universo algún día también se destruirán... comparado con eso, la vida del hombre no es más que un parpadeo, un escaso momento... en ese escaso momento, las personas nacen, ríen, lloran, luchan, son heridas, sienten alegría, tristeza, odian a alguien, aman a alguien... todo en un solo momento, y después son abrazados por ese sueño eterno llamado muerte."_

El sol se había ocultado y el cielo azul se vio sustituido por el manto de la noche, la luna tomo el lugar del sol y las estrellas hicieron su aparición. El día había llegado a su fin, la maldición de los arcobaleno había sido eliminada y con ello Vongola podía estar nuevamente en relativa paz y él, él ya no tenía nada más que hacer.

La razón de seguir con su existencia había desaparecido. La misión de su especie de proteger el planeta, la misión de mantener el balance del Trinisette, su misión, había llegado a su fin. El poder del Trinisette ahora seria custodiado por Vindice, sin la necesidad de más sacrificios. Ciertamente cuando el viejo Talbot llego con un nuevo plan no dudo en rechazarlo, no había garantía de que funcionara, de que Bermuda aceptara.

Cuando para su sorpresa el poseedor de la llama de la noche hubo aceptado ya no le importo si lo hacía como parte de su venganza y para su humillación, igual había accedido porque el mismo no quería continuar de esa manera, el Trinisette no era algo que debía protegerse con el sacrificio de otros pero no les había quedado otra opción. Además, como la descendiente de Sepira dijo, el no viviría para siempre y su deseo de proteger el planeta que había sido su hogar desde hacia tanto eran razones más que suficientes para aceptar.

Pero, aun tenía un dilema más. Uno que estaba involucrado directamente con la verdad de los Arcobaleno. Frunció el seño, no había sido capaz de decir toda la verdad, el mayor secreto y el más celosamente guardado.

Con la maldición eliminada, el poder del Trinisette siendo custodiado en su estado más puro y sin nada más que impidiera "su" regreso, entonces ellas…

-Por fin saliste de tu escondite – se congelo al escuchar aquellas palabras pronunciadas desde algún lugar en la oscuridad – Checker.

No dijo nada, solo se quedo en su lugar y con la vista busco algún indicio que le dijera de donde provenía la voz. Esa voz que le era fácil reconocer.

-Quien diría que sederías tan fácil a tu misión de cientos de años – la voz se volvió burlona, pero sin dejar su tono frio y seco.

-No es algo que tenga que ver contigo, con ustedes – agrego al final, su rostro, oculto por la máscara, se volvió serio.

-Como dices, los problemas con el Trinisette no es algo que nos importe – ahora el sonido provenía de otro lugar, como si el ser a quien pertenecía la voz se estuviera moviendo – por el contrario, la extinción de tu especie si – la voz se volvió ronca y susurrante.

Checker se tenso al oírlo, estaba perfectamente consciente de a lo que se refería. Durante años se había mantenido oculto, no solo por su misión, sino también por su propia protección.

-Soy el último de los míos, si me matas la razón de existir de tu los tuyos se acabara – sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta, preparándose para cualquier señal de ataque – ya no tendrán a quien cazar.

Una estruendosa risa sin sentimiento hizo eco por todo el lugar – que tu eres el ultimo, me pregunto sobre eso – la risa paro y estaba seguro que en el rostro de aquel ser se formo una sonrisa sarcástica tras lo dicho.

-Si te refieres a Uni - tenía que ser ella de quien hablara.

-Oh cierto, la descendiente de esa odiosa mujer – las palabras prácticamente fueron escupidas – pero no, ella es una presa sumamente fácil y aburrida, en cambio… - el resto quedo en el aire.

Se tenso, no podía ser que ellos supieran el secreto o que si quiera tuvieran alguna idea, que supieran que "ellas" aun seguían con vida.

-Dejemos de hablar y ataca de una vez – aquel ser ya se había acercado lo suficiente tanteando la verdad, no podía seguir arriesgándose, aun si tenía que sacrificar su vida para ello.

-Pero que impaciente estas por morir – noto la clara diversión que el otro estaba sintiendo – pero esta vez no, resultas ser bastante aburrido así que te dejare ir.

-Entonces ¿cuál es la razón de que vinieras hasta aquí? – algo había detrás de todo esto.

-Solo quería tener una pequeña charla con una vieja presa – Checker arrugo la nariz – y como ya la tuve me voy. Pero antes, un mensaje de parte de todos nosotros – se dejo de oír por unos instantes.

Dio un respingo al sentir un aliento frio en su oído – no pueden ocultarse por siempre – y con ese último susurro la voz desapareció y quedo solo de nuevo. Con lo ultimo dicho le quedo claro que no se refería a él, sino a…

Debía empezar a moverse, si ellos ya lo sabían no tenia caso seguir aplazando las cosas. Aun faltaba un tiempo considerable para que regresaran, pero en su forma actual no serian capaces de defenderse cuando la casería diera inicio. No quedaba otra opción, ellas tenían que regresar a ser quienes realmente eran y tomar el lugar que les correspondía. Se quito la máscara, dejando al descubierto su verdadero rostro y alzo la vista al cielo nocturno. No era algo que pudiera hacer solo, necesitaba la ayuda de Vongola.

* * *

¿Alguien la recordó? asdaf

Si les gusto espero sus reviews~

Ciaosin!


	2. Chapter 1

**Notas de autor:** Holi, holi~

Aquí con el primer cap!

Gracias a los que leen esta historia y en especial a las que me dejaron review~ *-*

-Disclaimer: los personajes de KHR pertenecen a Akira Amano-.

* * *

_**~ Il Vero Arcobaleno ~**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

Las duras batallas, las heridas y las lamentaciones quedaron atrás y ahora todo había regresado a la normalidad, al menos la mayor parte. Su vida seguía siendo tan bulliciosa e impredecible que cuando llegó Reborn pero ya no tenía queja de ello puesto que ahora contaba con grandes amigos y con su tutor, aunque este siguiera empeñado con convertirlo en el Decimo Vongola, algo que estaba muy lejos de querer aceptar, aun.

-Bienvenido de vuelta, Tsu-kun – fue recibido por su siempre alegre madre una vez puso un pie dentro de la casa – y tu también Reborn-kun – se dirigió a su tutor que se encontraba sentado en su cabeza.

-Gracias Kaa-san – le sonrió.

-Estamos de vuelta, Mamma – saludo el hitman aun sobre la cabeza de su alumno.

-Ne Tsu-kun, tus invitados están esperando en el jardín – anuncio Nana mientras daba la vuelta para ir a la cocina - ¿Por qué no vas a saludarlos? Te han estado esperando desde hace un rato – termino de decir para perderse en la cocina.

-¿Invitados? – pregunto al aire con una expresión confundida, no recordaba haber invitado a nadie a su casa a menos que se tratara de Yamamoto y Gokudera que fueron de visita, pero si fuera así Nana se lo hubiera dicho.

-Deja de babosear y muévete – las palabras fueron acompañadas por un golpe en su cabeza – veamos quien está esperando – Reborn también se sentía curioso, aunque no lo demostrara, pues no tenía idea de quien pudiera ser, cosa que odiaba pues siempre le gustaba saber lo que sucedía.

Sobándose la parte golpeada se dirigió al jardín, podía escuchar varias voces provenientes de ahí, voces que lograba reconocer y que esperaba solo fueran su imaginación.

-Hie! ¿Qué… que hacen todos ustedes aquí? – pregunto sobresaltado al ver a todos sus "invitados". Byakuran y sus coronas fúnebres, los ex arcobaleno incluida Yuni y Gamma y sus propios guardianes y amigos, hasta Mukuro y Hibari estaban ahí.

-¡Decimo! – Gokudera inmediatamente se acerco a él, tenía una expresión de malhumor, seguido de Yamamoto.

-¡Io! Tsuna – fue el saludo del pelinegro acompañado de su siempre sonrisa bobalicona.

-Al fin llegas Tsunayoshi-kun – se dejo escuchar Mukuro desde el otro lado del jardín.

-Boss – Chrome se encontraba junto al guardián de la niebla.

-¡Extremo! – fue el saludo de Ryohei.

-Chicos – fue lo que alcanzo a decir dándole una mirada a todos incluyendo a Hibari que se encontraba en el punto más alejado del jardín.

-¿Qué están haciendo todos aquí? – pregunto esta vez Reborn desde su lugar, era muy extraño que todos estuvieran ahí.

-Oji-sama – Yuni se acerco un poco – fuimos citados aquí – informo.

-¿Citados?¿Por quién? – pregunto de nuevo.

-Por Tsunayoshi-kun – hablo esta vez Byakuran mientras comía sus bombones.

-¡¿Por mi?! – el mencionado se sobresalto, él no había citado a ninguno de los presentes.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste sobre esto? Dame-Tsuna – demando su tutor claramente enfadado.

-¡Pero si yo no he invitado a nadie! – alego nervioso.

-No intentes negarlo, Sawada – la potente voz de Lal Mirch se oyó.

-Tenemos pruebas de que tú lo hiciste, kora – anuncio Colonello.

-Así es – Fon se acerco tranquilo y saco un papel doblado – esta es la nota que nos enviaste a cada uno – se la tendió a Lichi quien rápidamente la llevo hasta el castaño que la tomo y la leyó.

-Yo no escribí esto – dijo tras terminar de leer.

-Pero la firma dice "Sawada Tsunayoshi" – Skull recalco esa parte.

-Si el Decimo dice que no la escribió es porque no lo hizo – Gokudera salió en defensa de su jefe – además, porque querría el Decimo citarlos a todos ustedes – bramo.

-Esa es la razón de que estemos aquí – Gamma también estaba molesto, no veía la razón de que su princesa se relacionara con toda esa gente.

-Ni siquiera se parece a mi letra – siguió debatiendo el castaño.

-Es cierto – Reborn le echo un vistazo a la nota – la letra de Dame-Tsuna es horrible, es incapaz de escribir algo tan estilizado como esto – el castaño solo hizo un mohín ante lo dicho por su tutor.

-Sí, tiene razón – los demás asintieron con la cabeza respaldando lo dicho por el hitman.

-Más vale que me pagues por haberme hecho perder el tiempo – Viper tomo a Phantasma dispuesta a irse del lugar.

-¡Extremo! ¿Entonces quien nos cito? – fue la pregunta Ryohei, una bastante sensata.

-Si Tsunayoshi-kun no lo hizo, ¿Quién fue? – reafirmo la pregunta Mukuro.

-Yo – una voz hizo eco en el lugar llamando la atención de todos que de inmediato voltearon a la dirección de donde provenía.

-¿Cha… Chacker Face? – Tsuna estaba sorprendido, nunca creyó que volvería a ver a la persona frente a él.

Todos los demás de inmediato se pusieron en alerta y dispuestos a atacar ante cualquier movimiento del recién llegado, hasta Hibari que ya se estaba yendo se quedo en su lugar atento.

-¡Bastardo! – bramo Gokudera posicionándose junto a su jefe, ese tipo seguía sin agradarle, no después de lo que había hecho o más bien obligado a hacer.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con que fuiste tú? – pregunto Reborn, su rostro se torno serio.

-Precisamente eso, yo fui quien envió esas notas – contesto tranquilo.

-¿Y porque lo harías? – Lal se mostro enojada.

-¿Con que motivo? – Colonello preparo su rifle.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes? – Fon se mostro tranquilo pero aun con la guardia arriba.

-He venido a solicitar la ayuda de Vongola – se quito la máscara para mostrar su verdadero rostro y miro a los ojos a Tsuna – y la de todos ustedes – volteo hacia los ex-arcobaleno y los Gesso.

-¿Nuestra ayuda? – Tsuna lo miro confundido, nunca se hubiera esperado eso.

**~IVA~IVA~IVA~IVA~IVA~IVA~IVA~IVA~IVA~IVA~IVA~IVA~**

Por las calles de una ciudad podía verse el rápido avanzar de una motocicleta negra y sobre ella una persona de la que no alcanzaba a distinguirse nada más que el largo cabello castaño que salía del casco.

-Debo apresurarme – susurro aquella persona – o ese idiota cometerá un gran error – su voz denotaba seriedad y preocupación, algo que muy pocas veces sentía.

Llevaba años sin tener contacto con alguie, en realidad ni siquiera se sabía de su existencia, que aun seguía con vida. Lo había decido así, desaparecer puesto que no tenía a nadie con quien quedarse, no después de que ellas "cambiaran". Por eso decidió andar errante por el mundo pero siempre al pendiente de cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con ellas y su seguridad, después de todo ellas… ella era lo que más atesoraba.

Y era precisamente que ahora que su seguridad se encontraba en juego se puso en movimiento, aunque su corazón también guardaba el anhelo de volver a verlas. Con eso en mente aceleró, su destino Namimori.

* * *

Tachan!

Eso es todo por ahora...

Nos leemos!


End file.
